Bondmates series - 03 I mean this is your home
by Effijy
Summary: Derek is settling at the Stilinski's still very unsure of the bond. The Sheriff has surprising things to say. ...before Stiles disappears again... Sterek, mentions of m/m sex, comprehensive!sheriff, anxious!Derek, hunters.


**A.N./ This is part 3, find the first 2 on my profile!**

"It's been 3 days, you can't miss anymore school" argued Derek.

"So nice of you to worry about my education" answered Stiles "maybe you should homeschool me. Let's find you glasses and take your shirt off".

"Stiles!"

"What ? It would do wonders to my attention rate!" countered the teenager. "But you're right, my father might have a problem with that… I shall afront my faith and head to the twin sister of Sunnydale High. Be reassured I'll thoroughly avoid the library."

Derek glared at him.

"O, I hear you" continued Stiles "one Tree of the Doom is enough to deal with, but I wouldn't put a giant snake demon pass our luck. Do you think Deaton could fake a british accent?"

"What?" asked Derek confused.

"You know, so he can drink tea and be all 'the apocalypse is coming but I need to clean my glasses first'" answered Stiles in a very bad imitation of an english accent.

"You're not making any sense" said Derek putting a hand on his forehead to check for a fever..

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stiles making the werewolf jump, "Where did your youth go? That's it, your assignment for today, my dear, is to Netflix the hell out of Buffy. Expect a pop quiz!"

"I wish I could drive you" said Derek after a few seconds resting his forehead on Stiles'.

"You're telling me" said Stiles. "But as much as I want to show you of, my father is on an elective position and I'm still underaged so… for now, just see this house as our little oasis of…. affection".

Stiles could have slapped himself : if Derek had apparently, and maybe just apparently, accepted the situation, it was way too soon for the L word.

"Common, go learn something" said Derek adjusting Stiles' backpack on his shoulder.

He grabbed him and shoved him through the opened door towards his jeep with a smirk.

" Remember, Sourwolf" said smiles before entering his car, "I'm quizzing you at 4, shirts optional".

After Stiles left, Derek sat in the Stilinski's living room asking himself what he was supposed to do. What was he supposed to do with his day? Spending it watching TV shows alone seemed a bit pathetic. He probably hasn't watched TV since Laura died. Stiles could watch it with him if it was so important. He wasn't doing it alone. And he didn't know how to start 'Netflix' on the entertainment center. Since when did people need 3 remotes to watch crap on TV anyway? It was as ridiculous as the size of the screen of Stiles' phone.

Stiles… What was he supposed to do with Stiles? What was he supposed to do with his life? Well apparently with _their_ lives?

He never thought about the future. Ever. Not since the fire. He was too busy waiting and preparing for the next threat. But now… well it wasn't just him anymore ; and Stiles deserved better. How could he find himself in a position where any of his choices would affect someone else so deeply? He never felt so much pressure. Maybe he had been in a similar position when he was an Alpha, but then he had been so focused on the arrival of the Alpha pack... And this was Stiles, he wouldn't forgive himself if he screwed things up for Stiles. He wondered if the dorky teenager was feeling the same way. He was so young. Too young. Almost as young as he was when she…

The Sheriff coming in the room in his uniform cut his train of thought.

"Derek" he greeted

"I'm sorry" mumbled the werewolf

The older man took a good look at him and realized that he wasn't just sorry for brooding on his couch.

"Common" he said eying the kitchen "something tells me I'll need my coffee for this".

The law officer went straight for the coffee machine while Derek sat at the kitchen table, visibly uncomfortable. The Sheriff took a zip and sat as well.

"So, I sat down with Satomy yesterday" he begun

Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

What? You didn't expect me not to do my own research, did you?" he asked.

The werewolf responded with his best 'fair enough' expression, still not relaxing.

"Well" the Sheriff continued, "she had interesting things to say. Like, once the bondmates have met, there is no way they can enter any other healthy relationship. Even if they never activate the bond, all serious relationships they would pursue outside of it would be at best doomed to self destruction."

Derek stared at the Sheriff. He wasn't lying and, even more surprising, he didn't smelled angry. He looked… compassionate.

"I understand this explains some of your track record, so I guess I am the one being sorry" added the Sheriff.

Derek's shoulders fell down, the Sheriff was being sincere but he couldn't grasps what he was implying. Unless..

"But" he said with wide eyes, "Stiles and I only met 3 years ago"

The Sheriff stood up, refilled his cup of coffee and poured one for Derek.

"Derek" he said cautiously, "what do you remember about the day your cousin Will was born?"

Derek eyes glowed at the mention of his dead family member but quickly regained his composure, accepting the handed mug, glad to have something to occupy his hands. He sighed and, pressured by the Sheriff's insisting look, started talking :

"He was my aunt Karen third child. She delivered at the House. I think everyone was pretty surprised he presented as human since his two older siblings were born wolves. Laura was disappointed. I just didn't understand I guess. I was 6. I remember my mother rushing him and aunt Karen to the hospital because Will needed to be checked out. We were pretty worried the doctors would have questions about Karen recovering so quickly."

"Yeah" chuckled the Sheriff "Claudia was pretty jealous about that, as you can imagine Stiles' birth wasn't without hassle."

Derek was lost in his family memories when the Sheriff's nostalgy saturated scent finally hit him.

"Wait, what?"

"Stiles' mother and your aunt Karen shared a room at the maternity ward for a few days. Stiles was born the day before your cousin." said the law officer waiting for Derek to catch up.

"My mother took me and Laura for a visit the next day" blurted Derek

"Yep" said the Sheriff smirking, "and you were drifting to our side of the room the whole time saying 'the police baby smells so much better'. I guess it makes senses now, doesn't it?"

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the Sheriff giving Derek time to take it all in. After a while, the werewolf's facial expression at first stunned, slowing went back to a scowling face, his arms crossed over the table.

"Derek" said the Sheriff putting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder "this is not your fault"

"Stiles is human" he shrugged "I'm a werewolf. I'm the one anchoring his life in the supernatural for good."

"Satomy also said Bondmates come in any shapes" continued the Sheriff "you being a werewolf as nothing to do with it. Actually, you two being part of a Pack makes it better. Something about balancing the karmic energies. And let's face it, it's Stiles we are talking about. How could he have grown up in a town like Beacon Hills and not being neck down in the supernatural?"

Derek chuckled at that before regaining his frowning face.

"Look Derek" said the Sheriff going to put his mug in the sink "I understand you feel cornered by this. Who wouldn't? But blaming it on you, the supernatural or the whole universe won't make you OR MY SON any good. Border line is, you two have to get closer to be able to spend a day apart without passing out. So… just figure it out"

Derek looked at the table, his ears turning red.

"And please, for all that's Holy, keep me out of the details" said the Sheriff exiting the room.

It started in the middle of biology class. He had to close his eyes and will the golden ring to disappear ; something he had just mastered. A feeling was crushing his guts. Overwhelmed. Too many things, too fast. And somehow it was about Derek, Stiles knew without a doubt that Derek was freaking out. He begged Ms Martin for a bathroom break and sped to his Jeep. Something was going on with Derek. He needed to get to him and the sooner the better.

When he barged in his own home, he knew instinctively that Derek was in the kitchen. His father's cruiser wasn't in the alley, anything could have happened. He found him, head in his arms at the kitchen table a barely touched coffee mug in front of him. He got closer, their thighs almost touching.

"Derek what's wrong?" he murmured his hand going to pet the werewolf's hair.

Derek immediately pulled him in a bear hug.

"You father knows you smell good" Derek mumbled in his ear after a few minutes "and I think my mum knew too".

Stiles couldn't think of a sarcastic comment, and for some reason he, for once, knew it wasn't an appropriate time. He put his arms on Derek's back, returning his embrace and they stay like that, hugging on their knees on the kitchen floor.

When his legs began to kill him Stiles moved Derek to the couch. He was tempted to turn on the TV but he knew they needed to talked. His mind was going in circles about what to say. It was impossible to think. Derek had calmed down and the pressure in his stomach had receded but he had a lap full of werewolf hotness so yeah, finding something to say was definitely a challenge.

"Stiles, your heart is racing" finally said Derek.

"We could clear the basement" stammered Stiles "I mean it wouldn't be as peaceful and sunny as the loft but it could be your space. I'm sorry but I don't think my dad is gonna let me live home before I'm 18 and the tree of us can't possibly live there. No walls, no privacy you know".

"Stiles, I hate the loft" cut Derek

"Come again?" asked Stiles

"It's a good place, large and outside of peaking eyes but it's not a home. It smells like dust, loss and despair. Your home smells like coffee, love and… you" answered Derek without making eye contact. "Look" he added, "I know this is a temporary solution , but it's… let's say I'm willing to take all I can get as long as I can".

Stiles smiled and tightened his embrace before daring to ask :

"So, what had you all worked up?"

"Who said I was?" growled Derek

"I could… like feel it?" said Stiles "I don't know it was weird".

"I think there has been some sort of mistake" said Derek "obviously the Bond is true on my side but…"

"What's wrong with my side?" asked Stiles indignant

"The Bond destroys outside relationships" explained Derek "so we can be sure on my side but you could still… I would want you to…"

Stiles froze. This was big. Derek-could-finally-let-the-guilt-go big. But he was still thinking nothing good could come his way and… He sighed and moved Derek so he would look at him.

"I know you lived through hell" he begun, "but try to see it from my less-dramatic-life point of view alright?"

Derek nodded unconvinced.

"One" said Stiles "I pinned over Lydia for years until she got bitten only because she was my unwilling prom date. Thanks God for Banshee genes our we could have had another Paige situation"

Derek's shoulders dropped.

"Two" continued Stiles, "Heather was abducted minutes after our first kiss and killed by no other that your girlfriend at the time. Talk about cosmic relationship blowout"

"I didn't know you…" mumbled Derek

"Three" cut Stiles determined "I didn't even get to know Caitlin before I went Nogitsune"

"I'm very sorry about all that" said Derek locking his eyes with Stiles' "but you can't deny that Malia…"

"Four" cut Stiles again not lowering his eyes "Malia was a friend-with-benefits thing as much as you claim Braeden was. And if sleeping with the love of my life's cousin wasn't traumatic enough, please keep in mind that I'm pretty sure the only reason she is not walking her psychotic parents path is the positive influence of a true alpha."

"So you did sleep with her!" said Derek standing up.

"That's what you take from…" begun Stiles. "Oh my God! You are JEALOUS! Over me! That's so good!" he finished looking smug.

Derek's glared at Stiles' self satisfied expression. The next moment he was grabbing the teenager by his shirt pulling him up and against a wall. They were both panting and their eyes were circled with a golden ring when they started making out.

"The love of your life?" asked Derek when they reluctantly stopped for air.

"Well, we ARE written in the stars" answered Stiles body still limp for the kiss.

"So if it wasn't for the Bond…" said Derek getting away from the teenager.

"Look" said Stiles talking a resistant Derek by the hands "I should probably have said that before but I'm into you. I'm now and I was before. Before that night after the carnival, before Malia, before Caitlin and Heather. Hell, I think I was since that first time in the woods."

Derek looked puzzled

"You can argue anything you want, that I deserve better or that I'm too young too know better ; but the thing is my mind is made up. It has been for a long time and beside you wanting it for good reasons, there is nothing that would make me try and break the Bond."

"You mean?" asked Derek not daring to hope

"I mean this is you home, for as long as you want it to be, and I'm yours for as long as you will let me and probably after".

Stiles should have been freaking out after such a confession, but he wasn't. He could feel that Derek was on the same page and if it wasn't enough, the reappearance of the Bondmates ring acted as a reminder that they were, indeed, written in the stars. Time stopped while they were mesmerizing in each other's eyes and of course, Stiles' big mouth had to break the spell.

"So the Bondmates thing means we are highly compatible?" he asked

"I guess…" answered Derek longing to know where this was going

"Let's verify this theory, shall we?" Stiles said, pulling off his shirt while making his way upstairs.

Derek made an interested gaps discovering Stiles' naked back, he froze for a second before jogging in the stairs, following his mate.

Stiles took a deep breath, he would much rather be lazing for the rest of the days in the warm arms of his mate, but said mate was right. He couldn't miss anymore school. That's why he was in the school's parking lot, ready to exit his jeep when the bell rang the end of the lunch break. A few seconds after he got out, he felt something crack his skull and everything went black.

He woke up in a dark room, probably somewhere in the industrial part of town, hands tighten by a chain linked to the ceiling, his feet barely touching ground, his mouth dry and his head pounding. A man and a woman heavily armed were facing him, a disgusted look on their face.

"Hunters" he mumbled

"Shut up" yelled the man while introducing his right hook to his jaw

"Really?" snorted Stiles eyeing the electric battery and the set of knives lying on a nearby table "so you didn't brought your toys to interrogate me?"

"Don't be smart" replied the man hitting him again

"Can't help it, I was born this way" said Stiles before spitting blood "you on the other hand…"

"What are you?" cut the woman looking eyes with the boy

"Sagittarius ascendant kiss my ass" he replied

"You see" said the man with a creepy smile "my partner here is a Sensor, meaning she can feel supernatural beings ; so you are gonna tell us what you are and where are your accomplices. The only unknown here is how much of my 'toys' I'll get to use".

He pushed the switch of the battery and all Stiles could hear was his own scream when he passed out again.

Scott was just getting out of school when his phone rang

"Der.."

"Where is Stiles?" cut the werewolf

"He said he was checking up on you" hesitated Scott

"He...he did" answered Derek out of breath "but then he went back to school"

"What? Derek are you ok" asked Scott

"Someone must have gotten to him" said Derek his hand going to his stomach to try to appease the pain from an injury that wasn't there "I... I think they are torturing him. I'm going after them".

Derek hang up before Scott could say anything, he raised his head and saw Stiles' Jeep in the parking lot silently signifying to Malia and Kira to follow him. Whoever took his best friend, the pack was tracking them down.

The sound of the guns' security locks cracked in the air

"Let him down!"

"Argent" said the man "I gave you the heads up as a courtesy but you are not messing with my op'"

"Let him down now!" repeated Chris pointing his guns to both hunters.

The woman went to untight Stiles. Chris, circled them, still aiming at them and putting himself between the couple and Stiles who was trying to catch his breath leaning against a wall, face bruised and several cuts on his torso.

"Christopher" said the woman in a harsh tone "be reasonable. I know you, and I don't listen to rumors. If you want to protect this town you will let us get rid of that vermin!"

"That's the HUMAN son of the Sheriff" said Chris between his teeth

"Whoever he is, he is not human" snapped the man "his supernatural level is way too high!"

"Level?" muttered Stiles wiping his face with his hand "what is it? World of Warcraft?"

"He sacrificed himself to the Nemethon, was possessed by a Nogitsune and runs with the True Alpha" said Chris staring at the woman "residual supernatural energies doesn't make him a threat. I don't remember you being that stupid."

"He has no trace of a bite, yet his level skyrocketed this morning. I don't know what's up with you Chris but you are missing the clues."

"This morning?" Stiles laughed letting the golden ring out "you mean when I was having mind blowing epic sex with my Bondmate werewolf boyfriend?"

Chris turned around looking at him, his usually stern face now in shock made Stiles gasped, wondering if his big mouth was, yet again, putting someone he loved in danger.

But the threatening posture of the hunters couple immediately changed, their shoulders falling.

" I-I-I… we are so very sorry sir" stuttered the man looking at Stiles with fear in his eyes. "Please forgive us. We will be leaving town right away".

The woman grabbed the man's arm and they rushed for the door. When they opened the door a black blur when trough at full speed. One second later, a big black wolf was licking Stiles' wounds and the hunters were gone.

"I'm okay Sourwolf" murmured Stiles petting Derek's fur who was snuggling in his lap.

They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes before Stiles remembered Chris, who had backed down in the other corner of the room

"What just happened?" he asked

"Bondmates…" said the hunter like it explained everything

"Yeah, it's kind of the latest gossip in the pack"

"Bondmates are legendary, even in hunters circles"

"So they got scared of Derek's wrath? I mean **I** would be, but hunters are usually much more full of themselves, no offense."

"Very few have killed a member of a Bondmate pair and live to tell the tell, and it is said that if one was to kill a pair or even just one of them, he would be cursed as well as his whole family. No hunter would risk that."

"You hear that moon of my life?" said Stiles "This is so cool!" Derek actually puffed. "We should probably make people aware though"

"Trust me" said Chris "the news will spread. All hunter families will take it seriously. None of them will show up in Beacon Hills for a few decades"

Derek raised his head looking at Chris interested.

"I know!" yelled Stiles making both of them jump "we should wear matching warning tee shirts!"

And that's how they found out that Derek could roll his eyes even in full wolf form.

 **A.N./ Thanks for reading! Part 4 will come soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


End file.
